<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>電車裡沒有變態 by Herloise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152618">電車裡沒有變態</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herloise/pseuds/Herloise'>Herloise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Galo Thymos, M/M, Top Lio Fotia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herloise/pseuds/Herloise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*里加，姑且算學園paro<br/>*OOC，小學生文筆，標題亂取的，廢話落落長<br/>*捏造加洛家人有<br/>*足交、女裝攻、公共場合（電車）描寫<br/>*謝謝犬哥和喵喵給打的強心針，我活了<br/>*水藍色條紋內褲太棒了，有人願意實現我的小小夢想嗎（突然許願</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>電車裡沒有變態</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*里加，姑且算學園paro<br/>*OOC，小學生文筆，標題亂取的，廢話落落長<br/>*捏造加洛家人有<br/>*足交、女裝攻、公共場合（電車）描寫<br/>*謝謝犬哥和喵喵給打的強心針，我活了<br/>*水藍色條紋內褲太棒了，有人願意實現我的小小夢想嗎（突然許願</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　里歐低頭一言不發，只是一個勁把玩掌中馬卡龍黃的遙控器。而此刻加洛握著吊環，心情七上八下，也跟著那個塑膠外殼在擺盪。<br/>
　　話要從前一天傍晚說起，當時趕製學園祭的海報，兩人收拾好相偕著搭電車回家時，恰好遇到下班的尖峰時刻，人人都是身體挨著身體，以便讓車廂塞進更多乘客。這種情況下，著實難以提防周遭的人有什麼不雅的舉動。<br/>
　　加洛堅持讓身形比較嬌小的里歐靠著車廂，自身阻隔其他乘客的推擠，結果屁股被陌生人肆意玩弄，若不是里歐察覺加洛神情窘迫，出手逮住了那隻鹹豬手，也許這起性騷擾事件真的會這麼不了了之。<br/>
　　「啊？你問我為什麼不動手制止他？」加洛不好意思的撓撓頭。「想說剩沒幾站就算了，還好不是里歐站外面……」<br/>
　　明明是加洛自己有這番令人不快的體驗，卻依然為戀人的安危著想。里歐愣了一下，下一秒流露出難以言明的表情。「我自己再想想吧，等等先都別說話。」<br/>
　　加洛聽話的摸摸鼻子閉上嘴，從車站返家的路上都只是無言踏著被夕陽拉長的影子，一邊踢著路邊碎石解悶。<br/>
　　加洛知道里歐是被電車上的小插曲影響情緒，但他想不透，不過是忍耐了一下令人不適的撫摸，為什麼里歐要這麼耿耿於懷。<br/>
　　從他們成為鄰居而相識、並且上同一所中學以來，加洛沒怎麼看里歐發怒過，除了一次坎羅被誣陷作弊，里歐從此和那位老師結下梁子。<br/>
　　加洛做出什麼亂七八糟的舉動和發言，里歐向來很是縱容，要說為加洛的行為生氣那是從來沒有。艾娜作為他倆的共同友人，看了總笑說加洛是像木頭一樣的笨蛋。<br/>
　　單純的友誼是在升高中那年的暑假裡生變的。<br/>
　　蟬鳴填塞街頭巷口，刺眼的陽光灑進房間，連帶空氣都蒸騰得滾燙起來。風鈴懸在床沿偶爾無力的晃動幾下，始終沉默著。小電扇賣力的吹風，沒帶來太多涼意，倒是掀起一波一波的熱浪。桌上兩杯冰鎮過的麥茶，清爽的藍瓷杯身冒出點點水珠，一如兩人身上沁著薄汗。<br/>
　　里歐和加洛窩在一張椅子上觀賞劇中激烈的打鬥，高昂的戰意從螢幕、和一人一邊的耳機傳了過來，身周的悶熱又提高了幾分。<br/>
　　戰鬥結束後男女主角激情擁吻，他們忘我的用雙唇交換歷劫歸來的喜悅，並試圖用身體也領略一番活著的美好。趁兩人軀體忙著在床上糾纏，里歐調整一下坐姿緩解雙腿的痠麻，同時往後挪了挪，不經意碰觸到有什麼突起——<br/>
　　「哇啊里歐你太近了！」加洛反應極快，迅速往後跳開。<br/>
　　「沒辦法，椅子就這麼大。」里歐不慌不忙點擊暫停，身子後仰望向加洛。「還看嗎？」<br/>
　　「先借個廁所！」<br/>
　　「等一下。」里歐轉過身，心安理得的霸佔整張椅子，晃蕩兩條修長光潔的腿，比劃前方一小塊區域。「在這裡坐好，不准亂動。」<br/>
　　不得不說里歐的低沉嗓音很有震懾力，饒是加洛聽了三年，本該已經習慣，還是忍不住依言照做，當然一部分也是因為這個發言者的確足夠讓他信任。加洛小心翼翼坐上地板，緊接著胯間就迎來穿著黑色帆船襪的雙足。<br/>
　　「唔……！」本來還想抓住那兩隻不安份的腳，想到里歐的命令，加洛手抬起又默默放下拽住自己衣角。額際的汗水順著臉頰滑下，很癢。<br/>
　　抬頭一看，他玩伴那張精緻的臉上不冷不熱，半垂的眼睫將心思深深藏起。<br/>
　　里歐雖然相貌出眾，或許是因為氣質使然，與生俱來的威壓總讓見者只敢遠觀而不會想入非非。即便是常作伙嬉戲玩鬧的加洛也沒有想像過這樣的光景——<br/>
　　背著光的里歐輪廓帶上一圈光暈，整個畫面添上幾分聖潔，腳下卻對自己做著下流的碰觸。<br/>
　　道理上這樣的行為以他們當時的關係來說親暱過頭，加洛不但沒有生出討厭、抗拒的意識，反而對里歐這番作為感到歡欣。<br/>
　　里歐秀美的腳用足尖隔著寬鬆運動褲勾勒加洛性器的形狀，接著足弓環著莖身緩緩套弄起來，褲子前端隱約浮現一圈淺淺的水漬。<br/>
　　黑色襪子襯得里歐皮膚愈發白皙，骨感的腳踝隨著擼動的節奏擺動，動作略微笨拙，但總是能藉布料摩擦給加洛帶來快感。<br/>
　　比起自己動手，任里歐這樣肆虐更加令人興奮。<br/>
　　里歐欣賞著加洛雙頰漫上的紅潮，又加快了動作。在加洛低吼下，深色水痕又擴大一圈，里歐腳底也感到一陣涼意。<br/>
　　正欲把雙腳抽離，卻不想加洛一把捉住並吻上露出一小截的腳背，然後兩隻襪子都被輕柔的褪下。<br/>
　　此舉換來了里歐一聲輕笑，和一個生澀的吻。<br/>
　　在那之後互動模式沒多大改變，誰也不曾主動提起那個下午。沒有情書、沒有巧克力、沒有眾目睽睽下轟轟烈烈的告白，發展成戀人這一步算是彼此心照不宣的默契。<br/>
　　回憶告一段落，眼看到了自家門口，加洛開門進屋，里歐也跟了進來。<br/>
　　里歐的父母常常出差，單獨在家的時日會跟著加洛全家共進晚餐，中午帶便當也有里歐的一份，這些都是加洛媽媽的主意。她老是嚷嚷里歐太瘦了，身高也不夠，挑起她強烈的餵食欲，飯桌上卯起勁給里歐夾菜，加洛都要懷疑自己不是親兒子。在加洛家一同寫作業，點心飲料少不了，不過里歐的那份經常一半是進了加洛肚子。<br/>
　　目前看來還沒什麼長足的進步，但加洛媽媽很有底氣，說這只是男孩子發育慢，甚至大膽預測里歐長開了絕對頭好壯壯。<br/>
　　加洛不只一次的對媽媽這般猛烈灌注熱情感到無奈，還對里歐表示歉意。里歐每次都溫柔的回應好安撫加洛，表示並沒有造成困擾。<br/>
　　在加洛房間安置好書包，兩人都進廚房幫忙打下手。<br/>
　　在加洛家人面前里歐維持一貫的禮貌，寫作業時也是如往常那般。加洛以為里歐已經不那麼在意，開心的和準備回家休息的里歐道晚安。早上也神采飛揚的和里歐一起上學搭車，一切沒有任何異樣。<br/>
　　然而，這僅僅只是加洛以為。<br/>
　　當他們用課餘時間裝飾好教室，準備回家時，里歐稍早排練穿著的針織外套都還未換下來。<br/>
　　「加洛，跟我來廁所一趟。」<br/>
　　既然里歐都這麼要求，這個時間學校也沒剩多少學生目睹兩個男高中生結伴上廁所的怪異行徑，加洛滿腹困惑依然答應了。<br/>
　　加洛一路被拉著進坐式隔間，還被推上蓋好的馬桶。<br/>
　　腹誹著里歐這傢伙力氣真大，加洛拒絕全然無知的面對接下來的命運，只好雙手撐住水箱邊大喊：「喂！里歐！你幹嘛！」<br/>
　　「不准喊，這是懲罰。昨天不是能忍著不吭聲嗎。」<br/>
　　加洛的制服褲子連著內褲被粗暴的扯下，手掌拍擊上臀肉發出清脆的啪啪聲。背對著看不到里歐的動作，大聲叫喚著的加洛努力想扭頭去看，被一把按回去。<br/>
　　靠感覺猜測應該是里歐的手指，濕濕滑滑的陷入臀縫摸索。<br/>
　　加洛不禁聯想起那個夏天。此時此刻里歐同樣主動，只是對加洛的分身毫無興趣似的，按著後穴的皺摺轉了轉，一根手指率先探了進去。<br/>
　　「噫……里歐……那裡很髒停下來好嗎……」<br/>
　　加洛語氣可憐兮兮的，表情一定也很可愛吧。從後頭可以看見耳根已經紅透了。<br/>
　　「不行。」里歐鐵下心來，手下不停。<br/>
　　最終沒入的三根手指翻攪出淫靡的水聲，逐漸適應了異物感的加洛聽了羞恥心倏地高漲。猛地下身一陣突如其來的刺激，迫使加洛弓起身。「咿——」<br/>
　　「找到了。」<br/>
　　加洛感覺到里歐抽出手，心想終於結束了，但沒有里歐的指示，加洛不敢輕舉妄動。「里歐？好了嗎？」<br/>
　　「再等等。」<br/>
　　話音剛落，一個圓滑的小巧物體被推進了後穴。後面被塞入了什麼加洛無從確認，最要命的是里歐把它留在裡面。<br/>
　　抽了張紙溫柔替加洛拭去半乾的潤滑，里歐這才出聲。「可以穿褲子了。」<br/>
　　順便把手往衛生紙上擱了擱，揉成團的紙球劃出一道弧線精準落入垃圾桶。<br/>
　　「不……里歐，你放了什麼？什麼時候可以拿出來？」加洛手足無措，遲疑著要不要伸手去掏。方才里歐探索得很是輕鬆的樣子，換成加洛要自己伸手指進去就充滿心理障礙。<br/>
　　「等到家。」<br/>
　　驚魂未定的加洛站好提起褲子，無數個疑問在心裡流竄、糾結成團。加洛呆住好半晌，被廁所單間裡另一道悉悉窣窣的聲響喚回神，一轉身便是身著全套女生制服的里歐。紅色領巾搭配藏青色的水手領上衣和百褶裙，黑色過膝襪邊緣些許咬肉，鵝黃色針織外套披在腰間，兩隻袖子環著腰際打了個活結。不仔細看的話肯定直接認定這是同校女同學。<br/>
　　「這不是學園祭那天要用的衣服嗎？很、很好看。」發自肺腑的讚美，說出口變得乾巴巴的。<br/>
　　「上台的時候你還在班上幫忙吧？而且你說過想看的。」將換下來的立領制服甩上肩膀，里歐開了鎖，大步流星邁出去洗了洗手。「回家吧。」<br/>
　　加洛早迫不及待想回家了。<br/>
　　上車後加洛還想著要站外側，況且今天里歐還穿女生制服呢！太危險了！這個提案毫不留情的被里歐否決。<br/>
　　「不行，萬一你又被陌生人摸屁股了呢？」<br/>
　　說不出話反駁，加洛委屈的被驅趕進車廂角落，然後就來到現在這個局面——<br/>
　　里歐專注玩遙控器不理會他。<br/>
　　加洛不曉得那顏色粉嫩的玩意可以遙控什麼電器，但他強烈直覺按下去處境會變得很不妙。<br/>
　　幸好，他們處在的位置被車廂和座椅包夾，只有里歐後方最需要提防。<br/>
　　里歐總算抬頭正視起惴惴不安的加洛，用只有彼此能聽清的音量問道：「想知道那是什麼嗎？」<br/>
　　「什……」<br/>
　　突如其來的震動硬生生打斷加洛，加洛的嘴唇抖了抖，只能勉強吐出破碎的語句。「里歐……拜、拜託停……」<br/>
　　「加洛很能忍耐，所以不可以叫出聲音。」<br/>
　　衷心企盼周圍不要有人注意角落裡的他們，加洛揩去溢出嘴角的唾沫，牙關咬得死緊。<br/>
　　「產品說明上面寫馬達很安靜，確實沒騙人。」<br/>
　　跳蛋穩定抵著前列腺運作，逐漸習慣了低頻之後加洛居然有點舒服，甚至覺得這樣的速度還不夠，渴求起更加強烈的刺激。加洛的褲襠無意間擎起了帳篷。<br/>
　　「加洛，看我。」<br/>
　　加洛迷離的目光開始聚焦，里歐紫水晶一樣閃爍的雙瞳骨碌望下轉，加洛也跟著將視線下移——<br/>
　　里歐有恃無恐的撩起裙擺，底下露出一小截水藍色條紋女式內褲。<br/>
　　畫面過於震撼，加洛臉龐頓時紅的像是熟透的蝦子，下身又硬挺了幾分。<br/>
　　「里歐你、太犯規了啦……」<br/>
　　「加洛現在也可愛得犯規啊。」聽著加洛駁斥的發言，里歐把頭靠上加洛胸前，隔著制服也能感受到底下的飽滿。<br/>
　　其他人還當是普通高中生情侶在親熱，掃了一眼又專注回各自手頭的事。<br/>
　　「里歐……」<br/>
　　「嗯？」里歐壞心眼的衝加洛笑笑，手下解起加洛褲子。<br/>
　　「該不會真的……要在這裡做吧？」加洛囁嚅著，不知何時跳蛋的震動又提升了一段。加洛眼眶有些濕潤，愈發的惹人憐愛。<br/>
　　「既然你都這麼問了，如你所願。」<br/>
　　加洛自動自發提好褲子，微微屈膝背靠著車廂配合里歐的高度。<br/>
　　「你好像很期待？」<br/>
　　「都被里歐搞成現在這樣……不做也說不過去吧！」加洛嘀咕著補上：「里歐想要的話我也想和里歐做，雖然我不是很懂、地點也很奇怪……」<br/>
　　暫且壓抑住被加洛撩撥起來、大力操幹加洛的衝動，里歐攏了攏外套，接著捲下內褲，旁若無人的抵上加洛穴口，手撫上加洛臀瓣五指連動揉捏起來。「和昨天那個人比，誰摸得舒服？」<br/>
　　「里歐……只有里歐摸得舒服……」<br/>
　　「好孩子，這裡只有我可以摸，知道嗎。」<br/>
　　磁性的讚美混著溫熱的吐息灑在加洛耳畔，傳來陣陣酥麻感。加洛被哄得暈暈乎乎的，里歐見狀身子一挺將分身送入在學校擴張過、並被自己前液濡濕的後穴，加洛小小的掙扎一下。<br/>
　　「嘶——里歐你那邊到底多大啊？」<br/>
　　「沒量過呢，我想應該比你的大？」<br/>
　　比什麼啊！加洛心裡暗暗罵道。<br/>
　　「呼呼、慢點……」<br/>
　　里歐聞言配合的放慢，給予加洛緩衝時間。<br/>
　　加洛將紊亂的呼吸調整好，深呼吸緩和巨物侵入的不適後，緩緩動起腰來，里歐意會也應和著小幅度抽送。柱頭不時頂弄到跳蛋連帶的壓迫到前列腺，引得加洛一陣又一陣的痙攣，肉壁緊緊纏上里歐的陰莖。<br/>
　　「哈啊……太緊了……」小聲發出滿足的喟嘆後，里歐扭頭湊向加洛輕啃加洛下唇，可加洛還謹記不能叫的約束，緊抿唇瓣，將所有微弱的嗚咽堵在喉頭，太過受用而半瞇的雙目還不忘關切周遭。萬幸的是其他乘客依舊沒有留心到他倆的動靜。<br/>
　　「專心。」<br/>
　　「前面、前面也想要里歐摸摸、嗯！」<br/>
　　「不行，我要加洛只用後面高潮。」里歐將段數開到最強，發起狠來大開大闔頂撞。<br/>
　　加洛前面無人照看，可憐得滲出一股津液。後穴倒是吞吃里歐的性器吞吃得歡快，穴肉忘情的吸吮莖身。<br/>
　　加洛分出一隻手捂嘴，過於擔憂被發現，這股緊張感過分的放大來自下半身的快感。<br/>
　　「加洛、要去了！」<br/>
　　此時電車就要關門離站，尖銳的鈴響響徹整個月台。<br/>
　　加洛即將到達極限，放聲讓自己的呻吟隱沒在鈴聲中，邁向巔峰的同時分身一跳一跳，精液一股腦濺上自己制服。跳蛋高強度的發力許久，電力也差不多耗盡。<br/>
　　里歐悶哼一聲將白濁盡數留在加洛體內，抽出肉穴時還帶出了些許黏稠。<br/>
　　縱然沉浸在高潮的餘韻裡，兩人還是七手八腳盡可能不引人注目的整裝清理，若無其事等車停靠到目的地。<br/>
　　「里歐……」<br/>
　　「什麼事？」<br/>
　　「下次別再玩這麼大了。」<br/>
　　「嗯，都依你。」<br/>
　　「都是里歐啦！腿還有點軟。」<br/>
　　「需要背你回家嗎？」<br/>
　　「不用了！」加洛鄭重拒絕。「本大爺是不會被區區腿軟絆住腳步的！」<br/>
　　「真的不舒服還是要記得說，我很擔心。」<br/>
　　「當然！」<br/>
　　「對了，有事先傳訊息和伯母說不回家吃晚飯了。」<br/>
　　「為什麼？這個時間趕得上啊。」<br/>
　　「剛剛射你裡面，不趕快清出來怕你明天下不了床、或是出不了洗手間。對不起，下次保險套也會準備好的。先到我家洗洗吧。」<br/>
　　最後，在里歐家的浴室裡，加洛是如何憑一己之力把跳蛋「產出來」、血氣方剛的兩人又激戰了幾回合，便是另一個故事了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>